Path of Two: Yaso
Yaso is a Jisan and antagonist of Path of Two . Appearance As a Jisan, Yaso has the appearance of a Saiyan Great Ape. He has golden armor. While transforming into a Super Jisan, his Ape body turns the color of Super Saiyan. His Ape body gains lightning at Super Jisan 2 and longer fur at Super Jisan 3. At Ultra Super Jisan three, he becomes more buff. History He was born 3,000 years before his fight with the Z-fighters and 2,000 years after the birth of the Saiyans. Yaso’s strength and intelligence were superior to most Jisans. That is why he was made the leader of the race. Unlike all the former Jisan leaders, Yaso was lucky enough to have a scientist who learned the secret of turning people into Infrates. The scientist turned Yaso into the first Infrate Jisan. However, instead of thanking or promoting the scientist, he killed him so that no one else would become an Infrate. Since Yaso no longer needed sleep, water, food, oxygen, and could not die of age, no future Jisan could rival him or take his place. Thus, his home planet was then called planet Yaso with the mentality that Yaso would rule it forever. Yaso became the leader of the Space Trade Organization, which past Jisan leaders had started 9,000 years before Yaso’s birth. Yaso forced King Cold and Frieza to be part of his organization; although they were nowhere near Yaso’s power, they were good enough to kill almost anyone. Continuing his Space Trade organization, Yaso met up with Omnios. Even though Yaso was evil, Omnios decided to give him mind training. When Yaso was complete 100 years of mind training, he continued to rule the space trade. This training had been completed five hundred years before Frieza's death. Yaso began to ask for new scientific inventions to handle Omnios’ mental blocks, and contaminate the Saiyans on Earth after Frieza's death. Yaso saw the increased potential of the Saiyans, but he realized that they would not join him; thus, he wanted to infect them with a virus. Yaso did not do anything about Majin Buu because he had expected Goku and Vegeta to defeat him. (Yaso knew Goku and Vegeta were on the planet of the Kais because of his ability to see things in other places or dimensions of the universe. This is similar to King Kai’s ability but far superior. Yaso realized Incinerator’s special ability to become stronger by destroying things and waited until he was strong enough to employ Incinerator on his team. This is due to the Trogates' stradegy of creating stronger races when the weaker ones die off. Yaso wanted the Trogates to make slightly stronger races so that he could recruit more powerful people to deal with the weaker races. If anyone on his team would surpass him, he would use his mind powers to deal with them in some way. By then, Vegito had killed Incinerator. Shortly after Incinerator’s death, Yaso’s team of scientists had completed their virus intended for Vegito, but he instead used it on Celltronian, realizing that the genius had been using Dark Matter mental blocks to hide his discoveries from Yaso’s mind reading abilities. Upon Celltronian’s infection, Techtonian destroyed all the scientists who infected Celltronian, all the infection devices, and all blueprints. Yaso was going to kill Techtonian, but by the time he found out what the cyborg had done, Techtonian had already sacrificed himself to kill the evil Celltronian. For a year, Yaso did not interfere with any of Celltronian’s work on Earth. At first, Yaso was opposed to having Infrate Saiyans but realized that they might be needed to defeat Zorok. Yaso and a bunch of Jisans began intruding Earth on Age 795. Their intentions were to kill all weak humans, spare the stronger humans for future use after Zorok would be dealt with, fight the Saiyans for training purposes, and collect the newly resurrected Dragon Balls. Although Yaso was not hurting Vegito directly, he had been killing some of Vegito’s family members; as a result, Vegito intended to kill Yaso, while Yaso only wanted to hurt Vegito so that the Saiyan to get stronger and fight back. Yaso’s mental planetary field and mental blocks were difficult for Omnios to overcome. Yaso defeated Vegito and then defeated a Spirit Bomb absorbed Vokua. When he collected the seven Dragon Balls, Omnios immediately destroyed them from planet Obium as well as vanishing Yaso’s strongest henchmen, Gacab. Yaso commanded his other Jisans on his home planet to send Senzu Beans, which actually were not from Earth, and more Jisans to the planet. All the Saiyans and weaker Z-fighters had recovered with the beans. Omnios then arrived to face Yaso. Omnios’ illusion technique did not fool Yaso even though the Jisan’s mental blocks could not bypass the technique. He had realized that Omnios was using the eight other Jisans sent to the planet as illusion fodder to make Yaso think that Omnios split up into nine duplicates. Had Yaso attacked, Omnios would use his position shift so that the attack would kill one of the Jisans instead of Omnios. Omnios was forced to vanish the Jisans he had used as decoys and used his vanish boost technique on Gohan. Yaso soon confronted Gohan’s light barrier, which trapped the Great Ape. Yaso could not break free because of Gohan’s boost from a quintillion Obians; consequently, he used his heat manipulation to make Gohan struggle while Yaso continued to struggle. The villain then had to endure the attacks of the Z-fighters while trapped. When Gohan fainted from being unable to endure the heat, Yaso knocked out the Z-fighters, leaving only Vegito, Vokua, and Pan still conscious. The Saiyans put up a good fight with him because he was hurt by all the Z-fighters while trapped by the light barrier. He soon met his defeat when Diantos trapped him and the three Saiyans all used their combined forces to kill the Ape. Trivia *Yaso was one of the few Path of Two villains who did not reappear after their deaths. Category:Path of Two Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II